testseitefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Loaghtan
Der schwarze Loaghtan ■ Adresse... Kelchkuppen, Bezirk 9, Nr. 13 ■ Öffnungszeiten... alle zwei Wochen mittwochs zwischen 20 und 23 Uhr (NPC Bedienung auch länger) ■ Besitzer... Rose Laguz Allgemein= I N F O R M A T I O N Der 'Schwarze Loaghtan' ist ein Jägerhort nach Xaelaart. Die Sitten sind rauer, der Ton ebenso. Besteck sucht man hier vergebens. Auch Stühle scheint es keine zu geben. Du willst zahlen? Dann verhandel mit dem Personal. Das Angebot findest du auf dem Ledergespann über der Theke. REGELN : ■ Schlägereien Erlaubt, allerdings ohne Waffen! : ■ Waffen müssen draußen bleiben - oder alternativ am Tresen abgegeben werden! : ■ Das Wirken von Äther ist verboten! : ■ Keine sexuellen Handlungen in der Sauna! : ■ Hier wird um den Preis gefeilscht. ZUSATZANGEBOTE : ■ Du hast Jagdgut? Bring es vorbei und brate es dir selbst an! Oder lass es von uns zubereiten. : ■ Anteile der Beute wie Knochen, Felle, Hörner, etc. können erworben werden. : ■ Du suchst Aufträge? Wir vermitteln! : ■ Sauna und Lazarett : ■ Fightclub - unregelmäßig |-| Karte= K A R T E T R I N K E N . Mit Alkohol ■ Airag... gegärte Milch 2-3% ■ Arkhi... Milchvodka 15-20% ■ Khar Suvd... Vodka aus Getreide 36% ■ Gridanischer Doppelbock... würziges Bockbier ■ Ishgarder Kristall... sanft-herbes Bier Ohne Alkohol ■ Suutei Tsai... Milchtee oder Milchsuppe, salzig, mit Hirseeinlage ■ Arataan Tsunusny... pures Bestienblut, meist von der Wochenbeute E S S E N . Teigtaschen ■ Buuz Khavtan... gedämpfte Teigtaschen mit Fleisch, 12 Stück ■ Kushuur Khavtan... frittierte Teigtaschen mit Fleisch, 12 Stück Suppen & Eintöpfe ■ Tsuivan... Fleischeintopf mit Nudeln ■ Budaatai huurga... Fleischeintopf mit Reis ■ Guriltai Shol... Fleischbrühe mit Nudeln Fleisch ■ Irgendwas zu essen... Hirn, Hoden, Innereien - was eben normalerweise übrig bleibt. Irgendwas eben. ■ Boordog... entbeintes Kleintier, gefüllt mit kochenden Steinen und Beilagen ■ Boordog Gigas... entbeintes Wild, gefüllt mit kochenden Steinen und Beilagen, für 4 oder mehr Personen ■ Klub... einfache Keule nach Wahl, mit Beilage - je nach Wahl für mehrere Personen ■ Khavirga... einfache Ribs nach Wahl, mit Beilagen . je nach Wahl für mehrere Personen Fleischsorten ■ Doloo Khonogiin... Großbeute der Woche, variiert ■ Säugetiere... Karakul, Loaghtan, Yak ■ Reptilien... raptor, Peiste ■ Geflügel... Apkallu, Ziz ■ Fisch... xxx Süßes ■ Blutpudding... gesüßter Pudding aus Blut |-| Personal= P E R S O N A L P C N P C |-| Gerüchte= G E R Ü C H T E Manche Dieser Gerüchte sind entweder Gelogen, Spekuliert oder Masslos Übertrieben. Die PC Sparte ist zum eintragen von Gerüchten Anderer Spieler gedacht. NPC . ◢ Geläufige Gerüchte - Schnappt man schnell auf, freie Verfügung. : ■ "In dem Schuppen werden die brutalsten Kämpfe ausgefochten die du je gesehen hast!" : ■ "Der Laden gehört den Dotharl. Diese Rose ist nur zum Schein die Besitzerin." ◢ Ungeläufige Gerüchte- Diese Gerüchte hört man nicht alle Tage, Zugriff auf diese IC nur Bedingt oder mit Fragen. : ■ "Text, text, text, text." : ■ "Text, text, text, text." ◢ Seltene Gerüchte- Diese Gerüchte würden nur durch gezieltes Ausquetschen ans Licht kommen, daher auch keine Benutzung der Informationen gestattet ohne zu fragen. : ■ "Text, text, text, text." : ■ “Text, text, text, text.” PC . ◢ Spielergerüchte - Tobt euch aus und tragt eure eigenen ein! : ■ "Gerücht kommt hier" - Name Kommt hier |-| Events= E V E N T S kommende Events . : Name of Event "Time/Date/Info" : Name of Event "Time/Date/Info" vergangene Events : Аварга Tулаан "Einmal im Monat" : Name of Event "Time/Date/Info" |-| Freie Stellen= F R E I E S T E L L E N . : Jäger Fleischlieferanten gesucht! : Kellner Kellner gesucht! . : Co-Lead für Fightclub Co-Lead für den Fightclub gesucht! : '---' --- |-| OOC= Persönliche RP Grenzen : ● ''Ich Spiele aus: Gefluche, Alkoholgebrauch, Drogengebrauch,'' Tabakgebrauch, Brutale Gewalt (Enthaupten, Blut usw. von Npc's). Spontanes Anspielen, leichte Verletzungen, KonfliktRP : ● ''Frag nach: Langwidrige/Permanente Schwere Verletzungen, Fremdeinwirkung in Plots und Privates RP.'' : ● ''Ich spiele NICHT aus: Permanenter Charaktertod, Sexuelle Handlungen(FSK18), Vergewaltigung.'' Disclaimer : ● Wenn ein Aspekt meines Rp's dir Unbehagen bereitet schick mir ein /tell, lass es mich wissen. Kommunikation im RP ist äußerst wichtig, das Wohlbefinden der Spieler ist wichtiger als das perfekte Ausspielen seiner IC Performance. |-| Kontakt= Kontaktmöglichkeiten : ● /tell : ● anspielen : ● bei <> oder <> nachfragen Auch zu finden Als: ' : ● ''Arienh Kea, & Zara Astraea : ● Rose Laguz : ● Tenzin Dotharkl |-| Credits= '''C R E D I T Ein riesiges Danke geht an die Kollegen vom englischen RP-Wiki, die diese Vorlage zusammengetragen haben: ::■ Template was created by Bancroft Gairn. ::■ Adapted by Xheja Rajhera. ::■ Tabs by Unnamed Mercenary. ::■ Expanded bits and relationship color keys by Lucaell Tareth'eian. ::■ Music and OOC note by Glioca Sargonnai. ::■ Mashing everything together by D'lyhhia Lhuil. Übersetzt und angepasst wurde das Ganze von Arienh. Kategorie:Hotspot (Taverne)